megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Clotho
Clotho or is a demon in the series. History Clotho is one of the three Moirae Sisters, and is derived from the Greek personification of fate. The youngest, Clotho spins the thread of life. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Raptor Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fortune Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Persona 5: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Clotho acts as one of the three bosses of Nakano's silver-level Stone Site instance. By obtaining the Red Thread of Fate from the endchest, players are able to obtain her plug-in by speaking with the Suspicious Looking Man? NPC. She is a special double-fusion of Lamia and Aello. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Clotho can be found in Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Mediarama, Recarm and Lullaby skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Clotho can be encountered inside of the Tennozu Shelter, along with her sisters, Lachesis and Atropos. Clotho and Atropos can perform a combo of sorts during their attack turns. Should Clotho successfully put a party member to sleep with her Lullaby skill, Atropos can instantly kill afflicted members with her Eternal Rest skill. Clotho can teach the Lullaby, Diarama, Recarm and Diarahan skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning healing, Fire and ailment skills. ''Persona 5'' Clotho is the second Persona of the Fortune Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. She is the first Persona to learn the Mahama, Tetraja and Energy Shower skills, second of four Personas to learn Me Patra, and the second of two Personas to learn Invigorate 1. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Clotho yields an Invigorate 1 skill card. Due to her being one of the Personas to learn the Tetraja skill, she can be used to further the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. After leveling up Clotho to level 27 so that she learns the Tetraja skill, fusing her with Regent results in the requested Lachesis with Tetraja required for Rank 7 of the Confidant. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Clotho has the power Alert. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= - Alone= - With Atropos and Lachesis= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mediarama\Innate Recarm\Innate Lullaby\38 Workaholic\39 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery See Also *Moirae Sisters *Atropos *Lachesis *Norn Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona Q2 Personas